Half & Half - 100 Drabbles for Two Halves of a Whole
by MangoPez
Summary: My take on the 100 theme challenge for "Usagi and Mamoru: A Love Like No Other." These drabbles will be filled with love, longing and angst between our favorite destined duo. All first season romance, spanning their love from rivalry all the way to realization. Please enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, everybody! This is my first entry into the "Usagi and Mamoru: A Love Like No Other" 100 drabble challenge. I am pretty excited to be doing this, even though I may be a few years late :x**

**I chose at random, and my first theme is #74: Two Halves! Yay~**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon! (I feel the need to add this, since it is in every fic I ever read on here...prolly a good idea)**

* * *

#74: "Two Halves"

Usagi hurried along the street, sidewalk reflecting a yellow tint in the glow of streetlights and shop windows. Her breath puffed behind her and her nose was an unflattering shade of red against her thick, cotton candy pink scarf.

The date was December 23rd, and Usagi had just realized that she had forgotten to buy a gift for her mother. It was so simple! She had already come across the perfect gift nearly two months ago while she was browsing the jewelry store that Naru's mother owned, and yet it had completely slipper her mind. She was so busy rushing around trying to figure out the more difficult gifts that she made such a huge mistake.

She was so preoccupied with her own self loathing that, as she turned the corner, she never noticed the large mound of beautifully wrapped gifts before her until they were already toppling down and sending her sprawling to the ground. In her daze beneath the mound of varying sized boxes, Usagi blearily noted that the moon was a perfect half circle shining unnaturally bright in the sky. She also thought she faintly heard a muffled crack from the small box that landed to her left.

"Watch where you're going, Odango!" A sickeningly familiar voice scolded. "Some of those had glass in them…" Mamoru wore a mask of annoyance, but Usagi swore she heard a bit of concern in there, more than likely meant for the gifts and not her. Nevertheless, he held out his palm to her.

Usagi pushed her way out from under the mound, standing up indignantly and ignoring the outstretched hand. "Well excuse me, jerk! Maybe you shouldn't be walking around with more gifts than you can manage!" The mixture of anger and panic caused her to flee the scene instantly, not even bothering to help gather the gifts. He was a jerk, anyways.

Gathering all the gifts once more, Mamoru walked the short distance home and opened a particularly pretty gift wrapped in pink. Opening the box, his face showed his disappointment as he extracted the glass gift: a beautiful crystal replica of the earth, complete with green tinted continents and blue seas – the same color blue as her eyes – cracked exactly in half.


	2. Chapter 2

#53 – Giddy

A cavity! Usagi still couldn't believe that she had a cavity. Of course, her mother did warn her about all of the sweets that she eats. And of course, all those milkshakes she got from Motoki couldn't have helped. Thankfully, she was a bit too out of it still from the laughing gas to dwell on the cavity problem too long.

Her mother had wanted to come with her to the dentist, to make sure that Usagi got home alright, but her brother had needed to be taken to the emergency room for a broken arm. Her father was at work, and all her friends were busy with their own lives to babysit Usagi's ten minute walk home from the dentist.

Smiling lazily up at the sky, Usagi realized that she had stopped walking right outside of the arcade. With a gleeful cry, she made her way through the automatic doors and was ecstatic to find that the sight of her dark haired, blue eyed nemesis sitting at the counter did not dampen her mood in the least.

Usagi plopped down in front of the Sailor V game, giving a louder than normal greeting to her one time crush behind the bar. She wondered idly when he had become a 'one time' crush, but figured that Motoki just made more sense as an older brother anyways.

"You are supposed to dodge the bullets, y'know?" An alluring voice said from behind her as she died fairly early on into the level. In the reflection of the black 'Game Over' screen, she could see the cocky smile playing on his lips.

"Oh well, no use crying over spilled bullets!" Usagi chirped back, starting the game over and dying almost as quickly.

The response was slightly delayed, and sounded quite anxious at that. "What? Usagi, you're making less sense than normal."

Even though she was in the middle of a level, Usagi leaned over onto the machine and burst out laughing, unable to stop herself. She laughed so hard, tears began to form in her eyes and Motoki came over to see what was going on.

"Usagi, what is so funny?" Motoki asked, staring down bemused at the little blond crying onto his Sailor V arcade game.

Slowly, and still giggling, she raised her head from the machine and wiped away a tear with her hand. Staring at Mamoru, she began to speak, only to burst into more giggles before anything even got out.

"What is it, Odango Atama?" Mamoru asked, starting to feel just a bit ridiculed.

In between giggles, she finally managed to choke out the joke, "Mamoru –haha- Mamoru that was the first time you called me Usagi!"

Finally understanding his mistake, a cherry red Mamoru stalked back to the counter and sipped at his coffee, facing away from the now two giggle blondes.


	3. Chapter 3

#69 – Pen Pal

"Moon Dusted!"

The triumphant cry from Sailor Moon sent shivers down my spine while I hid behind the nearby oak tree, already having made my debut, speech and exit. And yet, the erratic beating of my heart had nothing to do with the youma we had just been fighting.

I watched as Sailor Moon trailed behind the others, who had already disappeared into the night. She took a quick glance around the seemingly empty park, no doubt wondering if I was still there. With an almost unnoticeable gesture, she slipped a small white envelope into the small cavity at the base of a maple tree and then turned to leavee.

As she bounced away in a hurry to catch up with the other scouts, I halted my need to retrieve the item while I watched her leave. Long, golden ribbons streaming behind her as if they were weightless, short skirt framing her perfect, pale legs that contrasted nicely with her knee high red boots.

Shaking the image from my head, I hurried to the location of the letter and slid it into the hidden pocket of my tux. Without pausing, I ran from the scene and made it to my apartment in less than three minutes. Safely inside my apartment, I removed the envelope and sat down on my favorite chair, bothering only to remove my mask and top hat.

The envelope was pristine white, save for the rabbit sticker that sealed it, which I undid with care so as not to rip it. Pulling out the letter, I saw that it was quite short.

"Tuxedo Kamen-sama, while I do enjoy these letters we have been exchanging, I still don't know anything about you. What are your hobbies? Your likes and dislikes? As for me, I love comics and food, but I hate carrots! I really would like to know more about you, since we can't really ever meet... Love, SM."

With an amused smile, I contemplated what I would say to her as I fell asleep in my chair. When I woke the next morning, I realized it was already halfway through my first class. Deciding it wasn't worth going in, I made my way to the Crowne arcade.

"Mamoru!" my best friend Motoki called to me as I entered. I sat down on a stool near him, nodding in acknowledgment. With an understanding look, he quickly brewed me up some coffee and handed it to me.

"Thanks," I took the coffee gratefully and took a large sip. I pulled out a notebook and pen and stared at a blank page for about five minutes before Motoki noticed.

"What are you stuck on?" He asked, leaning against the counter and staring at the blank paper, as if trying to work out what it was supposed to become.

"A letter." I started. "To a...pen pal."

"Oh?" Motoki seemed surprised. "You have a pen pal? Where are they from?"

"From Japan," I stated simply. "It is just something that kinda happened. They asked what I liked and disliked. I am not sure what exactly to say."

Motoki grinned widely and I heard the chime of the door opening. Looking over my shoulder, I watched as Usagi and her friends came piling in. Caught between the urge to write the letter and go tease the girl, I realized that Motoki was still grinning stupidly.

"Well that is easy. You dislike petty, superficial girls who are you own age and like cute, quick tempered younger girls. You also like coffee and chocolate."

Glaring at him, I decided that regardless of the accuracy of that statement, that isn't something I exactly wanted to tell Sailor Moon.

* * *

I kinda like this one, but feel it is a bit lacking. Perhaps I will do a sequel drabble?

I do think that Tuxedo Kamen and Sailor Moon should of had a bit more interaction other than quick saves and all that. And it gives a chance for Mamoru to think about what he likes :3

Also, thank you to all the people who have reviewed and Favorited and followed! I will try to live up to your expectations Dx


End file.
